Why's Love So Hard?
by VictoriousGlorious
Summary: Cat's always been the love of his life since 3rd grade,but they didn't date because she had to move every 10 year.What happens when Cat's mum says she doesnt have to move?Cat discovers Robbie's expecting a baby with someone else and starts cutting herself.Robbie then feels terrible and they start a affair,but will it go right or will something bad happen as usual?


A/N: Unfortunately, I don't own Victorious or any characters…. But I do own my thoughts and stories on here! This story starts back when the show first began. Hope you guys enjoy.) (It's not that good and a little rushed,and a little confusing,but once you read chapter two it will make more 5 reviews will get 10 reviews!)

Chapter 1

Hi, I'm Robbie Shapiro. Most of you guys know me as the puppet dude and the guy with the glasses. But other than having Rex, I'm a normal 14 year old kid. Friends, Family, school, everyday stuff. All of that is easy to me. Just a bit of hard work, and the result is what you wanted, be it a new pearphone (First generation coming in two weeks!), straight A's or a bunch of loyal and loving friends.

However, it's not all roses and butterflies. Love is a different story. Most people my age just want a hot girlfriend, their not looking for someone to spend the rest of their life with. I'm not most people my age, but I haven't been looking for that girl, she found me completely by luck and Rex love's her too!

It all started a few years ago when we were in the 3rd grade. I had just moved here from Silicon Valley in California after my old puppet Roo died after being hit on the head with a pebble, and I was trying to fit in and make some friends. One things for sure, I did not like Seattle. Reason number one? Jade West.

It was recess, and I had innocently been messing around on the swings. I was coming down, and next thing I knew BOOM! I was face down on the ground with blood running down the top of my forehead and Rex was lying next to me. My head hurt so much, I couldn't do anything, not even get up to go to the nurse. But someone gently picked me up and helped me to the nurses office. The moment I saw her I was falling for her. Her face was so happy, red velvet hair,rich chocolate brown eyes perfect and concerned about me. She stayed with me while they took Jade to the office and called my mom. When my mom came, I didn't want to go, but my head said otherwise.

A few days later I was taking out the trash behind our building. That's when I saw the girl again. She was having a odd tea-party with some Rex could join? I walked by quietly, hoping she didn't notice me. I heard her say something quickly to the unicorn teddy before feeding it a biscut. I heaved the trash into the dumpster and turned around.

She stood there, hands on her hips,polka dot bow in hair prettier than ever. She looked me up and down, smiling slightly at the bandage on top of my head.

"Hi, I'm you know a cat?I'm called cat and I have two legs!." She gigglied happily.

"Uh...I'm Robbie and this is my puppet Rex" I said, nervous out of my mind.

We made small talk for a bit while walking back up the stairs. I was wondering how I had gotten so lucky when she snapped her fingers in front of me.

"Would you like a popstical?" She asked,getting the strawberry flavoured one.

"Ok thanks,Can I have a cola ?" I asked nuged me,but I ignored him

"oooh I love cola,but strawberry is the colour of my hair,well actually red velvet cupcakes is!"She explained

I replied by giggling like a girl.

Her face was overtaken by a smile and said "I'm right across the hall! See 'ya around Robbie!" as she stepped inside her house.

That was the beginning of my journey with her. I quickly found out that I liked her a lot more than other girls and tried to be friends with didn't like me and kept me at arms length through her punches and wedgies. Sensing that I was losing her I messed any hopes of us being normal friends up. I asked her out.

She thought about it and then decided she musn't as she moves school's every ten years and couldn't get into a relationship without it being serious,but she wouldn't ever get into a long distance one would slip mean notes to me,rex and in my backpack."Lover boy, give up. Nobody will ever love you!" stuff like that. I just kept quiet as Cat was still nice to me,despite it and me,Rex and her hang at hers every day after she was the nicest,cutest girl i've ever met.I could get lost in her dreamy brown eyes..

During all this I discovered my second love, computers. I was just in fifth grade when I knew how to program, fix and work a computer better than anyone I knew. I typed 45 words a minute with my tiny hands and I got in trouble countless time for staying awake past my bedtime because I was on the computer with just made fun of me and called me a geek,which wasn't suprising.

Late in middle school Cat and I spoke alot, and we formed a unbreakble friendship,but I was still too atached to Cat. Then we got seated next to eachother,which made me find it even harder to was warming over a bit and her other friend Trina really liked Rex,which was also a in to high school (seventh grade)I got everything I wanted,straight A's,good report's,my very own computer,everything apart from my dream polka dot bow,red velvet haired Tori Vega enterd and we got back to normal,so we were friends again,eventhough I wanted so much more.


End file.
